


Pleaseee~

by dyne



Category: Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings
Genre: AU, M/M, Office Sex, Sugar Daddy, vaan wants money for shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyne/pseuds/dyne
Summary: Vaan visits Basch in his office because Vaan wants money.





	

"Come on old man!" Vaan sighed putting his forehead on the other blonds, feeling the older mans prickly beard against his smooth face. 

"Didn't I just give you my credit card yesterday?" Basch said as grabbed the boy, pulling him closer. 

"Hmmm," Vaan said sticking his tongue out, winking "I don't think so..." 

"Maybe I should jog your memory,hm?" Basch's grip tightened as Vaan rolled his hips on the older mans lap. 

"Mhmmm, I'd like that." Whispered the younger boy mischievously. Basch slipped his hands down his sugar baby's tight pants giving his ass a squeeze. "Umph..."the other moaned while resting his head on Baschs shoulder giving his neck kisses and love bites. 

"Hush boy do you want some one to hear?" Vaan knew with that commanding voice he should have listened, but the thought of being caught made him even hornier. He gulped secretly hoping some one was listening as pink started to form onto his soft cheeks. 

"Hah... sorry Daddy.." he said sweetly. He knew Basch loved being called that.

Using his low, commanding voice Basch ordered Vaan to get the lube and condoms from within the office drawer. 

Vaan slid to Basch's knee, leaning over, making sure he was teasing his Daddy. "Hmph," Vaan pouted "where are all the flavored ones I got?", looking at Basch suspiciously. The accused man looked away pretending to look out the window. "Ugh you're not the one giving a blowjob! It should be my choice!" He said half heartedly, but still a little irritated. But Vaan did always love putting on a show, even as a child. Vaan wiggled his bottom on Basch's leg to show his annoyance and pouted.

"I don't remember that you're allowed to talk back to me." Vaans eyes widened a bit. He knew Basch was usually sweet but he didn't like when people disobeyed him. Especially his little one. 

"I'm sorry Daddy," he whispered "I didn't mean it...."

Bach easily picked the small boy up and plopped him on his tummy onto the cold desk, giving Vaan chills. "So you need a lesson too little one?" Vaan knew that wasn't a question for him to answer, so he whimpered instead. "Since you're so picky today maybe you don't deserve lube or a condom." He said while propping Vaans ass up in the air. 

"Ah noooo," whined Vaan wiggling under Basch. 

"I'm feeling generous today baby boy," said Basch while drizzling lube onto his fingers, he grinding his crotch on Vaans ass. As he set the lube down he pulled the boys pants to his ankles."I'll be easy."

Without warning he slipped one finger inside Vaan. Vaan's breath hitched. "Ugh...mmpf... daddy pleaseeee~ I want more~" Basch slapped his ass watching it jiggle like pudding, to mesmerized to answer. He slid in the other two finger and then was given an idea. 

"Vaan.... fuck yourself with my fingers." 

"What!?" Yelped the boy. 

"Rock back and forth on my fingers until I say to stop." 

He began to blush harder and started to do as he was told. He felt like a two cent whore with his pants around his ankles, his shirt pushed up to his neck, and riding this mans three fingers. He almost came just thinking about it. Basch grabbed Vaan's dick and started pumping it, watching precum dribble onto the office desk.

"Daddy.. ohmygod~ im gonna.." he slurred out. "Ah~!" He squealed, cum splattering onto the dark colored desk, surely to leave a stain. "Hah~ Daddy I'm sorry." Vaan said truthfully. 

"Hmph." Basch grunted and took out his fingers. Without warning he not so gently pushed his dick inside Vaan. He thrust all the way in and pulled all the way out, just to slam it back into to petit boy. 

"Ugh~ Daddy... fill me up more~ , please!" Vaan peaked at his stomach noticing each time Basch thrust inside he could see a bump on his smooth tummy. He moaned Baschs name groaning even louder than before. Vaan came again feeling like Basch's dick was in his guts. After more thrusts, Basch grunted and spilled inside Vaan groaning Vaans name.  
He layed down on top of Vaan, giving the boy kisses on his jaw while Vaan closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Basch's neck. "You need to help me clean up! I'm not leaving like this!" Vaan complained. Basch just rolled his eyes, helping the boy up.

As Vaan was walking out the door with a certain someone's credit card he couldn't help but wonder who the new potential sugar daddy could be. They had been messaging each other on an app but never had met each other in person. 

'Oh what was his name, Balthier? I can't remember... Well whatever.' he thought, he had a shopping spree waiting for him anyway. Vaan still had until the evening for his date.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written any fanfiction before and I'm not sure I'll do it ever again. But I do have a couple ideas. Thanks for reading.


End file.
